The Adventures of Iceear and Fernpaw!
by doodlegirll
Summary: Fernpaw and Iceear are best friends and ThunderClan apprentices. But as Twolegs invade the forest,it may take two very brave apprentices to save an entire clan from certain death. Cowritten with my best friend Sophie. PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Adventures of Iceear and Fernpaw!**_

Sophie's (aka Iceear) parts

**Robin's (aka Fernpaw) parts

* * *

**

**Iceear and Fernpaw stretched in the early morning sunlight. Finally, finally, they were apprentices. Iceear's mentor was Foxtail. Foxtail was as sneaky as any fox and about the color. His tail was bushy and resembled that of a fox. Fernpaw's mentor was Lightheart. Lightheart had a pretty silver pelt with flecks of white that mimicked the night sky. Secretly, Fernpaw thought that they should have named her Silverpelt, after the night sky, but that name belonged to StarClan. **

**"Fernpaw! Today's the day!" Iceear said happily. Fernpaw agreed.**

**"It is! I can't believe we're apprentices!" Fernpaw agreed. It was hard to believe that she and her best friend were really ThunderClan apprentices. **

**"Hey! Ferny and Icecicle!" An annoying voice called. Fernpaw and Iceear groaned. It was Windnose. Windnose made his way over to the other two apprentices.**

**"What do you want, Windnose?" Iceear asked.**

**"Nothing. I just heard that you'll be training with me today. Skytail is sick and Bluestar says that Foxtail is training me today." Windnose said. Iceear groaned. **

**"Goodie, goodie." She said under her breath as Windnose walked away and Fernpaw laughed.**

**"Good one, Iceear!" She said. **

**"Thank you, Fernpaw. Come on, we have to find Foxtail and Lightheart."

* * *

**

Iceear and Fernpaw walked out into the sunlight to see the entire clan gathered around the great rock. They walked forward steadily, keeping to the back of the clan. Bluestar stood on the top, waiting for the clan to settle.

"Today, my fellow cats," she announced loudly for the clan to hear, "We are faced with a new task and danger. Last night, Twolegs were spotted in our territory." The cats of the clan went back on their haunches and began to his. Bluestar calmly waved her paw and they went silent. "They had long pieces of pelts with drawings on them. Our brave warrior, Skytail, stayed and listened to what they spoke of. He was rewarded for his deed by the Twolegs by being wounded with a detached claw-like thing. What he has found out, is that they plan to extend the Thunderpath through our territory." 

Fernpaw and Iceear looked at each other and gasped along with the clan. This could not be good.

* * *

**"But Windnose said Skytail was just sick!" A warrior named Whitestorm said. Bluestar nodded.**

**"Yes, he is. The wound was infected by dirt by the Thunderpath. I know nothing more. Though he was hurt, he followed the Twolegs across the Thunderpath into ShadowClan territory. He wanted to learn more and did not think of the dangers. Fireheart, will you ask Yellowfang if he is alright?" She asked, turning to Fireheart. Fernpaw knew Fireheart had been born a kittypet...maybe he knew those Twolegs?**

**"Fernpaw, you and Iceear will hunt with Windnose today with Foxtail. Lightheart, I would like you to lead the morning patrol." Bluestar said. "Find any scents of those Twolegs and track them anywhere in our territory, but do not leave ThunderClan borders, and go nowhere near the Thunderpath." Lightheart nodded and turned to Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt.**

**"What do you think of this?" Iceear asked. Fernpaw didn't know.**

**"I think we are going to war with the Twolegs."

* * *

**

Foxtail turned and found his three charges. 

"We will be hunting near the middle of our territory today," he spoke in a deep voice. "Follow me." They went through the tunnel and into the woods. Here, Foxtail turned his ears forward and opened his mouth to keep alert for any humans. 

Windnose turned to Fernpaw and Iceear. 

"I bet I will catch a bird," he said snootily, "I hope that you will catch _something_. I mean, I have gone hunting before." 

Fernpaw and Iceear sighed. Windnose always bragged about how he has snuck out of the camp at five moons old and took down a small mouse. When Bluestar had found out, she had ordered Windnose to start training a month late, as punishment. Still, he thought it was worth it.

"Quiet!" Foxtail hissed. They all stopped in their tracks. Right ahead of them, not more than two leaps away, was a human.

* * *

**"Foxtail, what do we do?" Windnose hissed. Iceear and Fernpaw snickered. Windnose was actually scared!**

**"Shh! Stand our ground!" Foxtail said crossly. Fernpaw knew that this brave warrior and his own apprentice were scaredycats when she and Iceear weren't scared at all**

**"Fernpaw, run back to camp and warn Bluestar of the Twoleg. Iceear, you find Tigerclaw." Foxtail said, mentioning the ThunderClan deputy. **

**"He wants me to get that tyrant?" Iceear asked Fernpaw, referring to Tigerclaw.**

**"Apparently." Fernpaw answered. "Go!"**

**Iceear and Fernpaw separated. They hadn't even begun their warrior training and now they were already being treated like them with various tasks. Fernpaw ran as fast as she could to the ThunderClan camp. **

**"Bluestar! Bluestar! Come quick!" Fernpaw screamed. Fireheart appeared from Bluestar's den.**

**"Fernpaw! What is it?" He asked as Bluestar joined him.**

**"Twoleg! Twoleg! A Twoleg is in our territory!"

* * *

**

Bluestar looked calmly into the eyes of Fernpaw. "Where are Foxtail and Windnose?" She asked. 

Fernpaw caught her breath and replied, "They told us to come and get you for help. They are going to try to fight them!" 

Bluestar's eyes flashed and she looked to Fireheart. He nodded. "Let's go," Bluestar said as she ran out of the camp.

...o0o...

Iceear ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. Straight ahead was the Thunderpath, with Tigerclaw sitting at its edge. She ran straight to him and stopped.

Impatiently Tigerclaw looked at Iceear. "Why are you here, young kit?" He said in a sneering voice.

Iceear ignored his insult, "Foxtail sent me. There are Twolegs in our territory and we need your help" _Or so Foxtail says_, she added in her head. 

Tigerclaw nodded and slowly stood, "Show me where." Iceear took off in a dead run, and after a few seconds noticed that Tigerclaw was not behind her. She stopped and turned back. 

"Come on!" She yelled, seeing him walking some distance behind. He sighed and caught up. 

"We have had bigger emergencies in the past, what is the rush?" He said, swaggering. Iceear looked at him in disbelief.

"You are the Deputy!" She screeched at him, "You are supposed to help the clan!"

He sighed once again and motioned for her to lead the way. She ran and this time he followed. _What is wrong with this cat_, Iceear thought as they reached Foxtail and Windnose.

* * *

**"Tigerclaw! Thank StarClan!" Windnose said. He looked at Iceear. She had found Tigerclaw and she was proving to be braver than him. He didn't like it. He didn't want some little kit to be a warrior because of her bravery before him! But all Iceear had done was get Tigerclaw...surely that wasn't brave! Not to mention she had just begun her training with Fernleaf or something like that. Fernpaw, that was it.  
**

**"What is it, Foxtail?" Tigerclaw asked, no concern what so ever in his voice.  
**_**Does Tigerclaw actually care what happens to ThunderClan?**_** Iceear wondered. He didn't seem too concerned that they were moving into their territory. HIS territory. He was supposed to tell an protect the Clan and care when things like this happened! Deep in her heart, Iceear believed Fireheart would make a better deputy, but Bluestar trusted Tigerclaw and there was nothing to go against him to banish him.  
**

**"Twolegs, Tigerclaw! They're here! Look!" Windnose hissed. He flicked his tail towards the Twoleg. It's back was to them and it didn't seem to hear them.  
**

**"Don't worry, Windnose." Iceear said, trying not to laugh at the fear in Windnose's voice.  
**

**"Quiet!" Tigerclaw snapped. Iceear stopped talking.  
**

**"Iceear! Windnose! Foxtail! I got Fireheart and Bluestar!" Fernpaw cried as she crashed through the bushes.  
**

**"Quiet!" Tigerclaw hissed angrily. "Do you want to make that Twoleg hear you, you stupid furball?!" Fernpaw flinched. Something about Tigerclaw's anger scared her. Iceear had had enough.  
**

**"Don't you scream at Fernpaw!" She screamed. And at that, the Twoleg turned and began to crash towards them. It bent down and snatched up Foxtail.Then it ran off towards its nest and was gone. Tigerclaw spun around.  
**

**"See what you did, you idiot! You just costed ThunderClan one of its bravest warriors! Get out of here you stupid kit!" He hissed at Iceear. Iceear looked shocked, then hurt. She turned and ran.

* * *

**

"Iceear!" Fernpaw called as her best friend ran off into the woods. She tried to run after her, but was held back by Tigerclaw. Fernpaw spun around and let out her anger. 

"Why did you say that to her?! It wasn't her fault!" 

"That runt doesn't belong in ThunderClan, and if you want to stay with us, you better keep your trap shut!" Tigerclaw hissed back. 

"What is this I hear about not being able to be in the Clan?" Bluestar said calmly, her eyes showing her anger and confusion. 

"Because of that stupid kit, Icetail or something, Foxtail got taken by a Twoleg!" Tigerclaw said with acid in his voice. 

"Her name is Iceear and it wasn't her fault!" Fernpaw said. Tigerclaw batted hard at her ear, making it bleed.

"QUIET!" he demanded. Bluestar rose up on her hind legs and had her claws extended at Tigerclaw. 

"Must I remind you that that is not how you treat a kit?!" She said. Tigerclaw stared at her for a second before calming down. Bluestar stood back on her four legs again and turned to Fireheart. 

"The forest is no place for a new apprentice. Will you find her for me?" Bluestar asked Fireheart. He nodded and ran off, with Fernpaw not far behind. 

...o0o...

Iceear ran until she reached the edge of the forest near the Thunderpath. Tigerclaw's words rang in her mind. She lay down on the grass and felt sadness fill her heart. It really was her fault. 

Someone called her name out in the distance, but she did not move a muscle, her despair filling her whole being. The yelling got closer.

Iceear didn't even here the Twoleg until it was too late, and she was in his arms.

* * *

**"Iceear! Iceear, no!" Fernpaw screamed as she ran at the Twoleg, but Fireheart held her back.  
**

**"No, Fernpaw! You'll get captured, too!" He said.  
**

**"I don't care! He's got my best friend and he's not keeping her!" Fernpaw said. Before Fireheart could grab her, Fernpaw scampered after the Twoleg and Iceear with unsheathed claws. But she swip, Iceear bit the Twoleg hard on the hand. He dropped her and she ran for cover with Fireheart and Fernpaw  
**

**"Iceear! Are you OK?" (I almost put IK!)  
**

**"I'm fine! Fernpaw, what happened to your ear?" Iceear asked.  
**

**"Tigerclaw swiped it when you left." Fireheart said.  
**

**"Why I outta..." Iceear started, but Bluestar and Tigerclaw coming through the ferns caused her to stop.  
**

**"I see you caught up with Iceear." Bluestar said and Tigerclaw just scowled at the apprentices. She turned to Fireheart. "I want you take a patrol out to try track Foxtail." She said and Fireheart nodded and bound out towards the camp. Iceear and Fernpaw looked at each other and were off behind him.

* * *

**

As they walked through the tunnel into camp, Iceear muttered into Fernpaw's ear. 

"I agree with Fireheart, Tigerclaw is dangerous!"

"What do you mean?" Fernpaw mewed, confused.

"I've heard him muttering to himself about what he has to do about Tigerclaw," Iceear replied shyly. 

Fernpaw opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, Bluestar summoned the clan to the Highrock. 

"One of our loyal warriors was taken by a Twoleg while on a hunting trip," she said. Hisses and sputters came from the cats of the clan. "Foxtail will need to be rescued. Do I have any volunteers for the mission?"

Sandstorm and Fireheart both walked forwards, along with Graystripe. As Fernpaw looked at the warriors, something caught the corner of her eye. It glinted gently in the sun the glare hearting her eyes. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"Twoleg!" She screamed and ran towards the Highrock.

* * *

**"Twoleg! Twoleg! Everyone scatter!" She screamed. **

**"Alright! Everyone to Sunningrocks! Climb the trees! NOW!" Bluestar hissed and everyone scattered. **

**"Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" Iceear screamed as she scanned the crowd for her best friend. She dodged cats as she continued to search. "Fernpaw!" Someone clamped down onto the gruff of her neck and began to drag her from the camp. It was Graystripe.  
**

**"Are you crazy, Iceear?" He hissed though his mouth was full of fur.  
**

**"Lemme go, Graystripe! Lemme go!" Iceear said.  
**

**"Fireheart! Fireheart, quick! You take Iceear with you to Sunningrocks! She won't go on her own!" Graystripe said when he caught site of Fireheart. Fireheart was conducting his fellow clanmates to Sunningrocks**

**"No! I'm coming with you!" Iceear said, but Graystripe shook his head.**

**"I'll bring Fernpaw back, Iceear! Go with Fireheart." He said and was gone.**

**"Come on, Iceear!" Windnose said. He wanted her to move though he didn't like her or Fernpaw. He just thought they were fun to tease. **

**"No!" Fireheart finally picked her up and dragged her to Sunningrocks where Iceear could do nothing but wait to hear the fate of her best friend and other clanmates.**

**...oOo...**

**"Alright, Fireheart, Tigerclaw, what is the report?" Bluestar asked the next day. **

**"Seven are missing." Fireheart said. **

**"Who?" Bluestar asked.**

**"Warriors Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Willowpelt, and Longtail. Apprentices Fernpaw and Brightpaw are gone, too." Fireheart said sadly. His best friend was gone and so were his fellow warriors. **

**"No!" Iceear screamed. Graystripe promised! How could he have gotten himself captured? Were there more than one Twolegs in the forest?**

**"Send out a hunting patrol. The remaining apprentices will stay in the camp and tend to the queens and elders." Said Bluestar.**

**"No! How can you send out a hunting patrol when eight of clanmates are out there in the paws of a Twoleg?" Iceear screamed at her clan leader.**

**"Iceear..." Fireheart hissed under his breath. **

**"Fernpaw's out there and I'm going to find her!" **

**"Let her join the patrol, Bluestar." Said Tigerclaw. He wasn't concerned; he just wanted the annoying apprentice gone. **

**"Alright, Tigerclaw." Bluestar said.**

**"Hey, if Iceear's going, I'm going too! Brightpaw's out there with the others!" Fireheart's apprentice, Cloudpaw said. He and Brightpaw were best friends, too.**

**"Fine. Both of you along with your mentors, go out looking for our missing clan mates. Take Lightheart, too." Fireheart, Lightheart, Cloudpaw, and Iceear exited the camp in search of missing clanmates.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fernpaw opened her eyes. The air was thick around her, smelling of Twoleg nests. She scrunched up her nose and looked around. Around her was a tall silver colored cage. She looked through the cage to see Graystripe in his own. His eyes were open and he was looking right at her. 

"Where are we?" Fernpaw asked nervously.

"We are in the bottom of a Twoleg Nest. The others have been taken somewhere else, but they kept us here," he replied sadly. 

"Why would they separate us? What's going to happen?" Fernpaw asked, scared for her clanmates. 

"I don't know. What i do remember is that they stormed our camp. Iceear was trying to find you, and Fireheart had to drag her away. I went instead of her, and before i could find you, a small Twoleg bug hit me in the leg and i passed out," Graystripe replied. 

"We have to find a way to the others," Fernpaw said with determination in her voice. Graystripe nodded his head in agreement. 

"We will,...we will," he said softly. 

**

* * *

Iceear blinked against the high sun.**

**"Lightheart, will we find Fernpaw and the others?" She asked.**

**"We'd had better or I'll shred those Twolegs!" Cloudpaw spat.**

**"Be quiet, Cloudpaw." Fireheart said, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. **

**"Well, I will." Cloudpaw retorted. Iceear had to laugh. Even if Cloudpaw was only seven moons old and a little training, he already had the courage of a warrior. **

**"I hope so, Iceear. I hope so." Lightheart said. Suddenly, a flash of black caused her hackles to rise and she hissed.  
**

**"Lightheart, what is it?" Fireheart asked and he looked towards where Lightheart was looking and Iceear as well as Cloudpaw unsheathed their claws.  
"Whoever's out there, come on out and fight!" Fireheart hissed and a black cat appeared. Lightheart and Fireheart immediately sheathed their claws.**

**"Ravenpaw! It's just you!" Lightheart mewed. **

**"Hi, Lightheart. Fireheart, I need to talk to..." Ravenpaw stopped when he saw Iceear and Cloudpaw. Iceear suddenly remembered Ravenpaw from her kithood. Fireheart had made the young cat flee when he and Graystripe were still apprentices, Firepaw and Graypaw. Ravenpaw had been Tigerclaw's apprentice, but Ravenpaw had seen Tigerclaw commit murder to the former clan deputy, Redtail, but instead of being made deputy as (Iceear thought that Tigerclaw thought), Lionheart, Graystripe's mentor, was made deputy, but he was killed in a ShadowClan attack. Afterwards, Bluestar made Tigerclaw deputy. That's why Ravenpaw no longer lived in the clan. He was in danger. Tigerclaw, according to Fireheart, was secretly plotting to kill him and turned the whole clan against Ravenpaw. So Fireheart and Graystripe made Ravenpaw move to the country to live with a loner named Barley near Mothermouth. That's why Ravenpaw didn't have his warrior name.**

**"Icekit?" Ravenpaw asked. Iceear nodded.**

**"It's Iceear now. I'm an apprentice!" She said.**

**"Congrats! And Fireheart, is this Cloudkit, Princess's kit?" Ravenpaw asked, referring to Fireheart's kittypet sister, Princess. Fireheart nodded. **

**"But it's Cloudpaw now!" Cloudpaw said.**

**"Congrats to you too, Cloudpaw! Fireheart, as I was saying..." Ravenpaw said. **

**"Yes?" Fireheart asked.**

**"I know something that I think you should know. Those Twolegs that attacked your camp today, I know why." **

**"You do?!" Iceear asked. Maybe Ravenpaw could help her find Fernpaw!**

**"Yes. See, I was on my way to see you. I was hoping I could catch you out hunting with Graystripe, since Tigerclaw and the rest of the Clan think I'm dead. Tigerclaw led that Twoleg to the camp, Fireheart! He caught the Twoleg's attention and led him to the camp!"**

**"What?" Lightheart demanded.**

**"He did!" Ravenpaw insisted.**

**"Well, I know one thing that I know you all know." Fireheart said.**

**"What?" Asked Iceear.**

**"Tigerclaw must leave ThunderClan. Forever."

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

Fernpaw chewed on the metal bars. "Yuk! This is nasty!" she exclaimed, looking at Graystripe. He nodded, staring at the bars that held them. 

"I think I know how to get out of here," he mewed lightly. Before Fernpaw could ask questions, Graystripe ran into the side of the cage, knocking the door open. He fell to the floor, just barely landing on his feet. 

"Come on!" He hissed at Fernpaw. She nodded and did the same, springing out of the cage. The two cats bolted towards the stairs. At the top, the door stood a crack open, letting in a little light. Graystripe ran up to the door and carefully sniffed the crack. He flicked his tail, signaling to Fernpaw to follow. 

"There are no Twolegs out there, and I think I can smell the other warriors' scent!" Graystripe whispered excitedly. Fernpaw flicked her tail in happiness. 

They walked out of the door and followed the scent out of the Twoleg nest. It led down, far into the woods and finally past the cutter's.

"What do we do now?" Fernpaw asked as they sat next to the cutter's fence. The warrior's trail let straight inside.

"We go in." Graystripe replied. 

**

* * *

"We do what?" Fernpaw asked Graystripe.**

**"We go in. I can smell and hear the other warriors and Brightpaw!" He mewed and Fernpaw gulped. She and Graystripe entered with caution. **

**"Graystripe!" It was Dustpelt. Graystripe looked up at Dustpelt. **

**"Shh!" He hissed.**

**"Fernpaw! Fernpaw, are you there?" It was Brightpaw. **

**"Yes, Brightpaw, I'm here." **

**"You two shouldn't be here." Sandstorm said. **

**"Well, we are so just be quiet!" Graystripe said and the cats quieted down. Suddenly, Willowpelt cried out:**

**"Graystripe! Fernpaw! Look out!" The warrior and apprentice suddenly spun around. A Twoleg was barreling towards them. He stooped and scooped up Graystripe and tried to get Fernpaw, but Fernpaw rolled and dodged, like she had seen a warrior, Brackenfur, do with his sister, Cinderpelt, before Cinderpelt had been in a Thunderpath accident and was crippled. **

**"Good work, Fernpaw!" Graystripe said. **

**"Thank you!" Fernpaw said as she continued to dodge. She had only been an apprentice for less than a week, but she did know a little bit of battle technique from watching the other apprentices and warriors. **

**"Fernpaw, look out!" Brightpaw called, but her cry came too late. The Twoleg already had Fernpaw in his paws and had thrown her and Graystripe into a cage. **

**"Alright, now, we get out of here!" Graystripe said. He opened the cage the same way he had done so earlier. The others followed. The Twoleg was gone. **

**"Alright, is everyone here?" He asked. **

**"Yes, all of use but Foxtail." Longtail said sadly. Fernpaw's ears perked up at the mention of Iceear's mentor.  
"Why? Where's Foxtail?" She asked.**

**"Foxtail joined StarClan today. He fought against the Twoleg and he killed him." Sandstorm said quietly. Dustpelt gave her a comforting lick.**

**"You tried your best, Sandstorm." He said.**

**"What?" Fernpaw asked.**

**"Sandstorm tried to save Foxtail, but failed." Willowpelt explained. **

**"Oh." said Fernpaw. The seven cats jumped onto the counter and then out of the open window. **

**"Now we go home!" Fernpaw whispered to Brightpaw, but everyone stopped when they saw where they were. They weren't in the forest anymore.**

* * *

"I have there scent!" Iceear called. Fireheart, Lightheart, Cloudpaw, and Ravenpaw ran to her, their mouths open to catch what she had.

"They went to the tree cutter's place?" Fireheart thought out loud. Iceear nodded, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Why would they be there?

Lightheart began to run towards it, but Ravenpaw called to her to stop.

"Something's wrong," he said when she came back.

"I feel a trap," Fireheart said, looking around the forest. "There's something else in the air, I just don't know what."

"I do..." Iceear said and ran towards the cutter's place. She nimbly jumped over the fence and into their land. She could hear her companions calling to her as she fell in behind a large thorny bush. Iceear sniffed the air; she could smell the warriors from her clan, not very old, but also something else. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. Twoleg monsters from the Thunderpath!

**"Monsters! Twoleg monsters have carried them off!" Iceear cried.**

**"What?" Cloudpaw demanded. "I'll SHRED them!" He said. **

**"I think I know where they've gone." Ravenpaw said. **

**"Where?" Lightheart asked.**

**"A little past the farm where I live now." Ravenpaw said. **

**"We have to tell Bluestar!" Fireheart said.**

**"Right. But what about me?" Ravenpaw asked.**

**"Are you willing to fight along side us, even though it means exposing that you're not dead?" Fireheart asked and Ravenpaw nodded. **

**"I am." He said.  
"Then let's go." Lightheart said and Iceear and Cloudpaw followed them.**

**...oOo...**

**"Ravenpaw!" Everyone hissed as Iceear, Cloudpaw, Fireheart, Lightheart, and Ravenpaw entered the camp. **

**"Ravenpaw!" Bluestar said in surprise. **

**"Hello, Bluestar." Ravenpaw said. **

**"We thought you were dead!" Bluestar said. Ravenpaw shook his head.**

**"No, that was just to keep me safe. Bluestar, I need to tell you something." Ravenpaw said and Iceear and Cloudpaw left to find the other apprentices, Silverpaw, Nightpaw, Mouseear, and Sunpaw and Moonpaw. (Sunpaw and Moonpaw are identical twins).**

**"Iceear! Did you find the others? Fernpaw? Brightpaw?" Mouseear asked. Iceear shook her head. Nightpaw sprang to his paws. **

**"No!" He said. His mother, Featherwing, was also Sandstorm's mother, though Featherwing had gone to join StarClan in the ShadowClan attack with Lionheart when he was three moons old.**

**"Look, there's nothing we can do." Cloudpaw said. **

**"Oh yeah?" Nightpaw said.**

**"Yeah." Cloudpaw said back.**

**"Stop it! Cloudpaw, here comes Fireheart and Ravenpaw." Iceear said.**

**"Iceear, Cloudpaw, come. We are going with Ravenpaw, Lightheart, and Windnose to rescue the others." Fireheart said. Iceear and Cloudpaw nodded. Windnose padded over.**

**"Let's go."**

**...oOo...**

**"A WindClan patrol!" Windnose hissed to the others. They were near the WindClan border now.**

**"I know. But we have to go through." Fireheart said and he crossed the border.**

**"Is he crazy?" Cloudpaw hissed at Iceear. Iceear shrugged.**

**"I guess." She said and she followed Fireheart. As soon as she and the others did, WindClan warriors surrounded them. They were under attack!**

* * *

"WindClan!" Fireheart shouted at the opposing warriors, "We are in times of trouble! Many of our warriors have been taken to a place out of all clan territory by Twolegs. All that we ask is to walk through your territory to reach out warriors. We will not hunt or ever look at prey while we are in it."

One of the WindClan cats came forward with her eyes silted. "How can we know to trust you?" she snarled at Fireheart. The WindClan warrior was about to attack when a tortoiseshell Queen stepped forward. 

"We can trust him, Grasstail, he was the one who brought us home," Morningflower told the new warrior. 

Grasstail bowed her head to the older Queen and backed off. She nodded and turned to Fireheart. "I will lead you through our land to where you journey."

"Thank you very much," Fireheart said.

The cats ran off through WindClan's territory, to Barley's farm. The scent of dogs was about the grass, not more than a night old. Carefully they padded across the grass, trying not to make a sound. The wind blew fresh scents to their noses, including that of angry dogs. 

They had just crossed the front of the farm when a shrill whistle split the air. Iceear wheeled around to see two dogs running towards them and a Twoleg calling at them. 

"Run!" She yelled, warning her friends. They tried to run off of the farm, but the dogs were to fast. The first one bit deep into Iceear's hind leg as the other went for Morningflower. Morningflower jumped, making the dog run headlong into a tree. 

Iceear dangled from the dog's mouth, unable to reach any part of it to swat at. Cloudpaw and Fireheart bolted towards them, battering the dog with claw marks. 

When Fireheart struck his underbelly, he dropped Iceear and sprinted back to his Twoleg. Iceear fell to the ground in a heap, feeling the blood come slowly from her leg. 

Fireheart helped her to stand. "You have to go back to camp," he said simply. 

"No, we have to find Fernpaw and the others! It's only a scratch!" She said, not wanting to go back when they had come this far. 

Morningflower came to meet them, a length of cobwebs on her paw. She took some and pushed them against Iceear's leg, stopping the blood. 

"Ready to go?" Morningflower asked. All of the cats shook their heads and began to run once more. 

**

* * *

"Graystripe! Where do we go now?" Fernpaw asked. Graystripe scented the air.**

**"We're near Barley's farm. And a very, very, very faint scent of WindClan. And..." Graystripe said.**

**"And?" Willowpelt asked.**

**"ThunderClan! Come on, we have to get to WindClan!" Graystripe said.**

**"Right! This way!" Sandstorm called. The seven cats dashed out of the Twoleg garden and down by the Thunderpath. **

**"I smell Barley!" Dustpelt said. Fernpaw pressed herself to Brightpaw when Brightpaw trembled as a Twoleg monster roared past them. **

**"I smell WindClan and ThunderClan!" Fernpaw called happily. She raced ahead. She and her clanmates were almost home!**

**Meanwhile, Iceear and her companions were being escorted through WindClan by Grasstail.**

**"Thank you, Grasstail." Fireheart said. **

**"I wish you luck in finding your friends." Grasstail said and bowed his head. Lightheart and Fireheart lead the way as Ravenpaw, Cloudpaw, Iceear, and Windnose followed. **

**"I smell ThunderClan! I smell them!" Iceear exclaimed. She raced ahead with Cloudpaw at her heels.**

**"The scent's stronger now!" Fernpaw called to the others trotting behind her. She and her fellow clanmates rounded the corner and Fernpaw ran BANG! into someone. She shook off the impact and looked up, wondering if it was an attacker. To her surprise and excitement, it was Iceear!**

**"ICEEAR!" Fernpaw cried joyously as she pressed her pelt against Iceear's and Cloudpaw and Brightpaw did the same.  
"I found them!" Iceear called back to Fireheart and Fernpaw did the same back to Graystripe. The seven missing ThunderClan cats were finally back with their Clan!**

**An hour later, Fireheart and Graystripe lead the way back to camp. Just as they were about to push through the ferns into the camp, Fireheart stopped. Yowls and hisses echoed through the air and the air was heavy with the stench of ShadowClan.**

**"ShadowClan is attacking!" Windnose cried and he leapt into the camp with his friends at his heels. Fernpaw, Iceear, Ravenpaw, and Windnose buddied together. Ravenpaw was more experienced; Fernpaw and Iceear had only had about three training sessions! They fought against two ShadowClan toms. One piled on top of Fernpaw, but Iceear and Windnose ganged up on the tom and sent him fleeing from the camp. Ravenpaw was helping Fireheart. Suddenly, a large set of claws raked Lightheart's side as she neared Iceear and Fernpaw.**

**"Tigerclaw!" Iceear gasped. Tigerclaw was LEADING the ShadowClan attack! **

**"Lightheart!" Fernpaw cried as she rushed to help her mentor. Iceear and Windnose ran to help her. Tigerclaw clawed Windnose in the face and he fell back. He hit Iceear out of the way, but his claws hadn't touched her.**

**"Iceear! It's Tigerclaw's fault! He lead the Twolegs here! And they killed Foxtail!" Fernpaw screamed. Iceear's eyes flashed lightning and she raced at Tigerclaw and sank her teeth into his shoulder. Tigerclaw rolled over and raked Iceear's side with his overly long claws. Iceear lay motionless on the ground. She finally gained her strength back and raced to help Fernpaw. Fireheart had joined the fight along with Graystripe and Mossypelt, a ShadowClan warrior, joined Tigerclaw with an apprentice named Marshpaw.**

**"Get away!" Graystripe hissed. Lightheart was dragged by Windnose to Yellowfang's den where Cinderpelt and Yellowfang went to work. Graystripe and Fireheart fought Mossypelt and Marshpaw and Tigerclaw came towards the two apprentices. **

**"No!" Ravenpaw cried as he crashed into Tigerclaw, sending him back. Bluestar and Fireheart slashed at Tigerclaw and backed him up against Highrock.**

**"Traitor! Get out of here!" Bluestar hissed and she swiped Tigerclaw across the face. He would have a scar near his left eye for the rest of his life. The rest of the ShadowClan warriors and apprentices fled. **

**"They're gone!" Skytail called triumphantly. All the other cats gave a yowl of agreement and success.**

**"And I think we have something else to attend to." Bluestar said, looking at Fernpaw, Iceear, Windnose, and Ravenpaw. "A naming ceremony." She announced and the other cats of ThunderClan meowed in agreement. Bluestar hopped up onto Highrock. She turned to Iceear.**

**"Iceear, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" Bluestar asked. Iceear nodded.**

**"I do." She said, her eyes shining.**

**"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Iceear, from this moment on, you will be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and we welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar said and she placed her muzzle on top of Icestorm's head. Then she jumped back onto Highrock.**

**"Ravenpaw, you have been missed, but we would like you to join our clan once more, if you like." Bluestar said and Ravenpaw nodded.**

**"Very much, Bluestar." He said. **

**"Very well. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Bluestar asked.**

**"I do." Ravenpaw answered.**

**"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment forth you will be known as Ravenfeather. StarClan honors your bravery and we welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar said and she did the same thing to Ravenfeather that she did to Icestorm. Bluestar jumped back onto Highrock. **

**The naming was not over. **

* * *

Bluestar then turned to Fernpaw and Windnose. "Fernpaw, do you promise to protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Fernpaw said excitedly. 

"Then from this day on you will be know as Fernwind. We welcome your quick thinking and loyalty into ThunderClan." Bluestar turned to the last apprentice before her. 

"Windnose, will you defend the clan at any cost?"

"Yes," Windnose mewed.

"Then by the power of StarClan, you will now be know as Windcry from this time forth. Now, after your hurts are attended to by Yellowfang and you eat, the four of you will keep watch over the clan as the rest of us sleep."

The four new warriors beamed as they walked to Yellowfang's tunnel. 

**

* * *

"Ahh! Fernpaw, Iceear, Ravenpaw, and Windnose!" Yellowfang said as the four warriors padded into the tunnel.**

**"No, Yellowfang, didn't you hear? They're **_**warriors**_** now!" Cinderpelt said. **

**"Really? Wonderful! What are your names?" Yellowfang asked.**

**"Ravenfeather, Fernwind, Icestorm, and Windcry." **

**"Nice names! I remember my apprentice name...Yellowpaw. That was so boring. But when I became the medicine cat in ShadowClan, I was given the name Yellowfang." Yellowfang said and the four warriors purred and flicked their tails in amusement.**

**"We need to get our injuries looked at and then stand our vigil." Ravenfeather said. Cinderpelt gave him something for his scrape on his shoulder. Then she gave Fernwind some cobwebs and Icestorm that, too. Windcry wasn't hurt as bad, bu he still got cobwebs for his face none the less.**

**"Hey, what about Brightpaw and Cloudpaw?" Fernwind suddenly brought up.**

**"Oh, poor Brightpaw had hurt her leg. Cloudpaw wouldn't leave her so they didn't fight. Besides, those two aren't ready." Yellowfang said.**

**"But we weren't ready! We only got about three training times!" Icestorm said. Yellowfang nodded.**

**"Yes, but I think that StarClan gave you your abilities because our clan needed you." She said, her eyes twinkling with a knowledge only medicine cats possessed. "By the way, before you start your vigil, Speckletail says that Vineleap has had her kits. You may want to check them out. Who knows, they may be your apprentices one day." She said. The four warriors nodded and left. After seeing Vineleap's beautiful four kits, they sat their vigil. As the newest warriors of ThunderClan sat their vigil while everyone slept, Silverpelt and StarClan shone down on their bravery. Fernwind and Icestorm weren't sure what was coming next, but they were ready.**

**

* * *

THE END!**

**A/N-** Thanks for viewing and please review!

-Robin


End file.
